


【授权翻译】Sincerely,Sam Winchester

by Lenomiu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam-Centric, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenomiu/pseuds/Lenomiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam在老爸的旧储物室里找到了一封来自过去自己的信。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Sincerely,Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

距离父亲逝世已经过去了将近十年。  
当Sam做完晨练在地堡的厨房里给自己亲手做上一顿早餐的时候，一个想法猛的击中了他。那让他几乎在原地呆立了一分钟，而他的煎蛋烤焦了。他试图分辨出他分神了多久。  
上一次见到Dad简直不像是十年前的事。技术上来说，那的确是；Sam在他们杀了黄眼恶魔并开启地狱之门的那天晚上见到了他。但是在地狱的时候，他曾经不止一次看到属于他的父亲的化身，尽管他觉得那都是Lucifer故意制造出来的幻象，不是别的什么。而说实话，在近来的几个月，他很少会再想到他的父亲，即使只是一个短暂的念头都没有。也许他应该对此感到很糟糕，但他觉得这所有的一切，都只是他继续前进的一部分。  
这个想法将他击中，而他想的越多，就越觉得，即使Dad已经死去十年之久，但仍然有一些尚未结束的东西留了下来。比如说，他们从未在缺乏John的材料的情况下做过任何事——他的确有很多资料，Sam为此感到惊讶。在堪萨斯的那场大火之后，John开始在全国各地储存东西。在劳伦斯的那个储藏室里放着他们未在大火中消逝的全部财产——家庭合影、圣诞节的装饰品、一个闻起来仍然存留了一丁点Mary的香水味的沙发。John一直希望有一天他能找到并且杀了那个害死Mary的凶手，他和他的孩子们可以找到一个新家，重新过上正常的生活，他们会有栅栏、球赛和非伪造的信用卡。而这个梦在他发现自己被卷入到猎魔生涯的时候彻底破碎了。但是他从未再动过这个储藏室，只是在需要拿一些东西或是放一些东西下来的时候，才会在这里短暂停留。  
还有一些别的储藏室——其中有一个在西雅图，另一个在塔拉哈西，还有一个在波士顿。那些储藏室对他们来说没有那么多感情价值，那里放置的，更多的是John没地方处理的额外的枪支弹药，当他在附近时，可以非常轻易地得到补给。有时候，他也会在这些地方搁一些Sam和Dean童年的记忆——田径比赛的参与奖、全A的成绩单，看起来更像是黏土做的肿瘤的雕刻品。如果Sam再努力想一想，他会记得在他们环绕全国的旅途中去过很多个储藏室；他对某个地方有一个十分模糊的记忆，在他五岁或者是六岁的时候，他试图爬上置物架，却从上面摔下来摔得头破血流。而在去医院的整条路上，他的父亲都在责骂他的胡闹。  
John在死去之前还经常去这些储藏室，Sam很想知道是不是曾经发生过这样的事：到最后，他们的父亲不再付租金，这些储藏室最终都会被卖掉。也许就像Dean喜欢看的由真实事件改编成的电视节目一样，只有付了钱的人才能打开门看到这里面到底放了什么东西。Sam可以想象这些可怜的笨蛋的表情：走进一个自己刚买的储藏室，期待着能找到一些遗留的家具或是个人物品、甚至是一些财产，但这个可怜虫面对的，却只有墙壁上排列满满的John的AK-47，还有一小部分易爆物。  
Sam对Dean提出这个想法的时候，Dean就只是耸耸肩，在烤面包上又狠狠地咬了一口。“我怀疑那儿根本不会存在任何有价值的东西，”他说，“如果有的话，Dad会告诉我们或Bobby，或是别的谁。不然他至少会留下一份遗嘱。”  
然而，Sam仍然觉得它们值得一看。他们可能会发现一些有用的东西，或是至少可以在他们的武器库里添上一对崭新的枪支。就算是最坏的情况，所有的东西都被丢弃了，资料被送走或是被卖掉，而Sam和Dean也不会比现在的状况更糟。  
所以有一天，趁着Dean在车库里修理一辆车的时候，Sam打开他的笔记本电脑检索起了每一间John曾经租过的储藏室。他搜索了John曾经用过的所有的别名，包括他的真实名字。塔拉哈西的一个公寓管理员说，曾经有一个叫做John Denver的FBI探员租过他们的一个单元——Sam为此暗自发笑，他发现Dean并不是他们家族里第一个使用摇滚歌手的名字来伪装的人——但自从John不再续订租约也不来拿他的东西的时候，这里所有的物品就都被卖掉和扔掉了。另一个储藏室在西雅图，一个名叫John Winchester的人曾经租过这里，但是在2003年的时候就把所有的东西都带走了。而在波士顿，Sam没有找到任何一个用John Winchester或是他的任何别名租过的地方。  
所以就剩下在堪萨斯的这个了。Sam甚至都没有再花心思打电话去问，某种程度上，他还记得这个地方；它只是你所记得的许多件事之一，但你却并不知道为什么。他告诉Dean他会在几个小时之内回来，然后就背着一个双肩包，带着水、钱、还有一些燕麦棒和他的开锁工具，发动了一辆地堡里的车前往劳伦斯。  
回到家乡的感觉总是很奇怪，即使当火灾发生时他还太小，记不起在这里拥有过的正常的生活。他在此之前来过几次——当然了，在他刚离开斯坦福和Dean一起重新踏上猎魔之路时，他们的老房子闹过鬼；几年之后，他和Dean回来拜访了Mary的坟墓，留下了一束鲜花，也许还说了几句话，但他们通常都保持着沉默。Sam没有在这里居住过的记忆，但一种不同寻常的古怪感觉仍然萦绕在他的脑海里，而当他穿过马路的时候，一种压迫感席卷而来，就像是对往事的怀念，但比那更阴暗一点。  
Sam在他的手机地图的指引下找到了这个储藏室，在高速公路边一小块破败的土地上。它外面的停车场完全是空的，服务台上也没有任何老板或是员工的踪迹。但这没关系，如果Sam的感觉是正确的，那么他不需要别人的帮助也能找到正确的单元。  
John Winchester是一个喜欢旧模式的人，而在他的那些习惯中也包括了数字——一个具体的数字或许更加精确：11-2-83。Mary去世的日期。那是Impala的后备箱的号码锁，也是他银行账号的密码。正如Sam所推测的，这引导他来到了储藏室的112单元，这里看起来已经被废弃了很久，门上的油漆斑驳，锁孔上也结了厚厚一层蛛网。  
Sam把开锁工具从口袋里拿出来撬锁。他不安地交叉着手指，想确认找到了正确的地方，而不是不小心闯入了无辜者的私人领地。一等到他打开门锁，Sam就知道他找到了对的地方。  
整个房间都布满了厚厚的灰尘，Sam打了个喷嚏，那立刻破坏了空气中灰尘的流通，一团气旋在狭小窗户漏下的阳光中打着转。墙边家具排开——一张咖啡桌、一个旧冰箱，它们大概已经坏了，即使插上电也无法正常运转，而那个丑陋的绿色沙发很显然是70年代的风格。Sam徘徊着慢慢靠近，他的指尖抚过垫子上的灰尘，想象着三十年前，他的母亲就坐在这里，她怀了孕，腿舒服地蜷着，肚子高高隆起。  
对面墙的架子上堆满了旧书，还有一些小摆设。Sam认出了一个小奖杯，那是他在三年级的一次拼写比赛里赢来的；旁边是一对Dean的绿色小兵人，就和他们塞进Impala的烟灰缸里的那个一样。Sam缓慢地走到置物架边，飞快地扫视了那摞书的标题，还有那些早已远离了Sam和Dean童年的小玩具。架子底层的一只玩具熊闯进他的视线，他俯身捡起来，轻轻吹走那些附在皮毛上的灰尘。  
“Barry。”他低语道，记忆旋风一般迅速涌现在他最好的朋友面前。这不是最有创意的名字；他是第三个。Sam还记得他蜷缩在车的后座上用胳膊紧紧搂住这只小熊，在发动机持续的嗡鸣声和喇叭的吵闹声中安抚它睡觉。他爱这只熊胜过其它所有，甚至在他上一年级的第一天还仍然坚持带着它，尽管Dean宣称说他对这只熊来说太大了。这些记忆让他露出微笑，他把玩具熊放回了架子上，然后想了想，还是把它塞进背包里拉上拉链。  
正在他转身准备探索这个储藏室的其它角落的时候，架子上一些别的东西吸引了他的目光。那是一个放置在橱架顶层的鞋盒，上面一样包围着厚重的灰尘，它看起来就像是从没被人碰过一样。盖子被透明胶带封住，记号笔上是john的笔迹，“Sam和Dean”。  
Sam踮起脚来，轻轻把鞋盒从最高处拿下来，用他外套的袖子擦去表层的灰尘。这个鞋盒比它看起来要重得多，一定还装着除了鞋子之外的其它东西，Sam挪到绿沙发上，把盒子摆在腿上。  
他用车钥匙划开盒子上的胶带，然后慢慢揭开盖子。几张纸随着他的动作从盒子滑到地上。Sam伸手拿起来，迅速地瞟到了最上面的一张。

成绩单－第二学期  
希尔斯伯勒高中  
Samuel Winchester  
年级：11

看完他自己的成绩单之后,一个小小的笑容从Sam的唇边勾起。－－全A。就像他记得的那样。他翻到了下一页，看到了另一张成绩单，这是Dean没退学之前的，一所位于威斯康星州的学校，Sam几乎不记得他在这里读过了。事实上，这个放在架子顶上的盒子里看起来几乎全都是Sam和Dean在学校里的各种文件－－成绩单，有着A和A＋的考试卷摆在最上面，更别说是他的父亲替他收着的那些连他自己都记不起来曾经写过的文章了。Sam翻了几页曾经的作业，他弄不明白自己为什么从来都不知道Dad一直留着这些。  
紧接着，Sam找到了一张折叠起来的、边被撕过的纸。他打开它，看到了一张粗糙的儿童画，几乎就是几个火柴人；在画底部的角落里一个孩子的笔迹写着“Dean.W”。  
纸的中心画着三个人，每个人都在微笑，下面标了一些注释。第一个火柴人、也是最高的那个下面写着“Dad”；第二高的，“me”；第三个小人，三个人中最矮的那个，写着“Sammy”。而在这张纸的最上面画着第四个火柴人，穿着三角形的裙子用来代表女性，她有着长长的披肩发，和一个挂在他头顶上象征着光环的圆圈，以及一对画的不太好看的翅膀。这个火柴人坐在蓬松的云朵里，她的旁边用同样的稚嫩的笔迹写着“Mommy”。  
Sam盯着这幅画盯了很长一段时间。他努力地把口水咽回咽喉，才把画放到一边，把注意力重新转回鞋盒。  
下一个是Sam已经几年都没再见过的东西。曾经的白纸已经泛出微微的黄色，它的边角卷曲着。但他不需要看第二次就知道这是什么：他的高中毕业证书。纸张的正中心写着他的名字，Samuel Winchester，Sam把它拿出来，脸上挂着浅浅的微笑。他还记得他走上俄亥俄州那所学校里的舞台，他在那座高中至少待了一个月，辛苦努力才赢得这张文凭。他还记得Dean从观众席中传来的响亮的掌声，他那恼人的口哨，以及“那是我弟弟”的大喊大嚷。  
最终，Sam把毕业证书放在一边，继续探索这个鞋盒。其它的大部分都很无趣－－更多的儿童画、学校的纪念品、Sam老师表彰他优秀行为的来信。不是那么激动人心，但Sam经历过所有这一切，重温他上学时候的那些记忆，并且愉悦地沉浸在他的父亲一直好好保存着这些东西的事实里。  
等Sam摸索到鞋盒底部的时候，已经过去将近一个小时了。他拿出了剩在最后的那张纸，本以为是另一张成绩单或是另一张证书，但是他找到的是一封从未开封过的信－－事实上，它被牢牢封住毫无缝隙。而信封的外面是他熟悉的字体。  
“Sam Winchester。到了2007年再打开。”  
Sam皱了皱眉，再次读了一遍这句话，他想不起来在哪儿见过这个，还对整个情况都感到非常吃惊，因为这是他自己的笔迹。比他现在的字更潦草，也更小一点。但这的确是他一直以来书写自己名字的方式。流畅的s和交叉的t。  
现在是2015年，所以他已经耽误了打开这封信的最好时机，但是他现在一定可以打开它，对吗？  
Sam的好奇心很快占据了上风，他小心地撕掉那块看上去相当有年头的胶水。在这过程中他几乎毁掉了信封，意外地把它撕成了好几块。严肃地说，不管是谁想到用胶水这个主意，那都很棒－－但他现在的重点是：里面的内容。  
这封信是用学校里信纸写的，有着磨损的边缘，看起来就像是好多年前随手从一个笔记本上撕下来的。信纸皱巴巴的，叠成三折，Sam一打开就看到了信纸最上方咖啡杯环形的污渍。但尽管如此，它还是被保存的很完好，所以Sam仍然可以正常阅读这封看起来饱经蹂躏的信。

1997年8月30日

亲爱的Sam，  
现在我十四岁了，在德克萨斯州威奇塔的杰克逊高中念书。至少在接下来的几周内，我都会待在这里。在此之前是伊利诺斯，再之前是佛罗里达，而再往前推我就记不起来了。我怀疑你是不是仍然记得这个学校。这里真的不太好，同学们也不是很友好。但是我喜欢待在高中，因为我可以和Dean上同一所学校，尽管他说他很快就要退学了。  
Sam把第一段读了一遍，然后又读了第二遍，才很缓慢地意识到，这是一封他给自己写的信。记忆就像他手中的纸一样褪色，但他回忆起了威奇塔的杰克逊高中，他们就像野马、或种马或是类似的东西一样疯狂。慢慢地，他开始想起，他写了这封信。

我现在的英语老师是李小姐，她给我们布置的这一年的第一份作业是我们必须给十年后的自己写一封信。她说这是“让我们洞察”我们这么多年的改变，并且给自己确立目标督促自己实现它。我怀疑你根本不会读到这封信，因为无论如何你都可能把这封信弄丢了，但是也许在将来的某一天你会读到这封信，而你会为你（我们）的改变而感到高兴。我不知道。  
我想我得告诉你一些现在发生的事，以防你已经忘了。就在此时，Dad正在贝尔维尤捕猎某种杂种的狼人。他没告诉我太多。上个星期，Dean带我去看了刚上映的新电影《蝙蝠侠和罗宾》，我觉得这部电影很好，但Dean是真的超级喜欢它。直到现在他还在自称自己是蝙蝠侠，而这有一点点烦人。我最喜欢的歌是Hanson的“MMMBop ”，但是别告诉Dean这个，不然他永远都不会让我听完它了。

Sam轻轻笑了，记起来几年之后，他逮到Dean在听Spice Girls－－还有，当然啦，Taylor Swift。那可不太久。十四岁的Sam会很喜欢听到这个的。

当你读到这封信的时候，你会是24岁。或者是32岁。  
我希望当你读到这封信的时候，已经从大学毕业了，或是仍然在学校里。我不太知道自己想做什么，只是我真的很想读大学。我还没有告诉过Dean或者Dad这个想法，因为我不觉得他们会赞同，相反，更有可能会对我大喊大叫。Dad只是想让我继续家庭事业，就像他和Dean所做的一样，但是我不想做这个。也许我会成为一名医生或是律师，或者是类似的职业。我渴望帮助人们，而我希望不论你现在在做什么，你仍然在帮助别人。

Sam的眉头微皱，当他想起他的高中时光的时候，他的心几乎要破碎了。他想起猎魔所造成的噩梦让他飞快奔向Dean身边。想起他和Dad几乎打了起来，因为Dad想让他和Dean一起练习散打，而他却只想继续学习并保持他4.0的GPA。Sam知道他让十四岁的自己失望了。当然啦，他仍然在通过猎魔来帮助人类；他几乎每天都在拯救生命，而Sam为此感到很愉悦。他已经很久没有抗争现在的生活了，Sam几乎都可以想象到年轻版的自己在知道他变成现在这样之后脸上失望的表情。

也许你现在已经结婚了，也许你有个女朋友、或者男朋友。我仍然不太确定我是否喜欢男孩。我觉得也许我喜欢，也许我只喜欢一个男孩，而不在乎其他的。

这封信不需要为Sam解释那到底是哪个男孩。

我知道这很奇怪而且病态，我很努力地制止自己不要这么喜欢他，但我做不到。我希望到了那个时候，你已经克服了这个，并且找到了一个你喜欢他或者可能他也喜欢你的别的什么人。我知道自己的第二种想法几乎是永远都不可能实现的。但我根本无法控制。我想知道我们到后来有没有告诉过他曾经这么爱着他。我认为，如果我们真的这么做了，他可能会恨我们，而我不希望这样，所以或许只是尝试着继续向前走，那就很好。只要他还是你的哥哥，那就很好。

Sam短暂地闭上了眼睛，深呼吸着。他对这段时间的印象很深刻。他总是默默跟在他的哥哥后面，因为目睹Dean亲吻女孩们而心痛，那感觉就像是他希望那是他自己。他想起那些在汽车旅馆的床上悄声哭泣的夜晚，因为他觉得这很恶心，很错误，像个怪物一样爱上自己的兄弟。而Sam希望自己能回到那个时候，告诉自己的年轻版本，别担心，一切都会变好的。未来的某一天，你会吻住Dean，而他会吻回来，你会变得很幸福。但是Sam目前所能做的就只是继续读下去。

有时候我觉得我自己不太对劲，而这不只是因为我喜欢Dean或者是别的原因。我认为它比我所能想象的要更深。有时候我就只是感觉……错误，就像是有一些和我相关的不好的东西在发生，而我却无法改变，因为这就是我出生的方式。我不明白为什么。但是我希望不管现在你在哪，你不会再有这样的感觉了。我希望你为自己、为自己的生活感到幸福。  
如果我现在能见到你，我会问你Dean现在好不好，以及九年级之后你所做过的一切。我想我也会给你一个拥抱，因为有的时候，我真的希望有人能够拥抱我，但是我不敢去要求Dean，因为他只会嘲笑我是娘娘腔或是其他的。我也希望你现在得到了很多很多的拥抱，有相爱的人，即使那不是Dean。我希望你有能经常见到的朋友们，有一只狗，而且你也不再和Dad争吵了。  
我想只要你幸福的话，别的什么都不重要。这才是我真正想要的。  
我现在必须得走了，但我希望在某一天你能打开这封信，回头看的时候为我们的改变而高兴。帮我向Dean和Dad问好。

你真诚的，  
Sam.W

Sam慢慢地把这封信放在他的大腿上，盯着那些熟悉的字迹，放任自己沉浸在这么多年前的文字里。他的心几乎冻结了，他真的不确定应该想什么。  
他身体里的一部分为现在的结局感到羞愧。十四岁的他会怎么想？他不仅大学辍学，还在过去十年里一直从事猎魔，这是他在童年时代迫切想要远离的东西。他还是个瘾君子。他死了一次，又死了一次。他在炼狱里待过，在地狱里待了几个世纪。他失去灵魂，被附身，被殴打，被暴力侵犯。他亲眼目睹了他最好的朋友的死亡，这不止一次，这是他自己的过错。他被撒旦制造出来的幻觉所折磨。  
该死的，他连狗都没有。  
Sam想起他过去的样子，好几年前。他想起自己明亮的笑容，蓬松的头发，还有坚持每个人都有好的地方的天真信念。而他现在－－眼睛下面深深的阴影，眉毛之间的皱纹，扛负着整个世界的重量的沉重的肩膀。他们怎么可能是同一个人？  
一滴眼泪顺着Sam的脸颊滑下来，在他阻止之前掉到了他放在膝盖上的信上面。他不能控制地想到，他让自己失望了，就像是他遇到了那个写这封信的年轻的他自己。他为成为现在这样而感到羞愧。一个猎人。一个杀手。一个流着恶魔血的男孩。一个破碎的人。  
他用手掌揉了揉眼睛，拿起信把它重新叠起来。他站起来准备把它放回盒子，但犹豫了一下还是决定把它丢进背包里，和那只玩具熊待在一起。然后他盖上盒盖放回架子上，把鞋盒放到那堆不论他的父亲出于什么原因才保留的摆设上方。  
他会在之后和Dean一起回到这里，他想，他们会让这一切结束的更彻底，他们会决定哪些应该保留，而哪些应该出售或丢弃。而现在，他只想回家，放空自己头脑。  
Sam走出储藏室，他关上门重新把它锁上，然后回到车里。当他坐在司机的座位上发动引擎时，觉得自己的胸腔沉甸甸的。他打开收音机，希望能驱散这些沉重的想法。  
驱车回到地堡还需要好几个小时，在第一个红灯的时候他花了一些时间打开手机检查未接电话。几乎是立刻，一条文本通知框弹了出来，那是来自于Dean的短信。Sam点开它，阅读他哥哥给他发来的信息。

短信来自：Dean  
4：38 P.M  
你什么时候回来？没有你的时候这儿太安静了。

短信的内容很简单，但它让Sam微笑起来，他把手机塞回口袋，绿灯亮起来的时候就继续行驶上路。作为这么多年的Dean的男朋友和更长时间的他的兄弟，Sam知道这是Dean表达爱意的方式，这让Sam知道他想他了，而且他爱他。这使得Sam读到信之后的一些痛苦的感觉消散了。他放松地坐回座位上，沿着公路向家里驶去。  
Dean，他想。这是一个他绝对没有弄错的方向。当然了，上天派来Dean把他从斯坦福大学和他女朋友的死亡中将他带走。但Sam最终还是鼓起勇气告诉了Dean这些事实，有关于这么多年前他一直默默地跟在他的哥哥屁股后面的感受，却只是得到了Dean的同样的回报。青少年的Sam甚至都不敢对Dean盯太久，生怕他透过眼神就能感知到那背后的感情，然后给他永远的恨意。而现在，Sam可以用任何他想要的方式盯着Dean，直到Dean叫他大蠢蛋或者把他拉下来给他一个吻。在Sam1997年的来信中，他希望未来的自己可以遇到一个相爱的人，而Sam肯定，那个人是Dean。  
而且，现在他在想，这不是在他的生活中唯一做得对的地方。他也有很多爱他的朋友。当然，很多人都已经离开了，该死的，他每次一想起这个就觉得很心痛，但还有些人－－他们还活着，Sam会誓死保卫他们的性命，而他们也会做同样的事情来保护他。还有Castiel，那个多次在困境中拯救他性命、被他引作知己的天使。Jody和Donna，甚至是Claire，某种程度上，她就像是是Sam想要的小妹妹。他甚至有时候也会和Garth通话，只是为了保持联系，而且那家伙总是有办法勾起Sam的笑容。还有，当然了，Dean，从他会说话之前就是他最要好的朋友。Sam在过去的十年的生命里失去了很多，但他从不孤单。他离那个很远。  
而且，是啊，也许他的确没能完成大学学业，但Sam一直在帮助人类，这是他还是个孩子的时候就想做的。事实上，他拯救了数不清的生命，也许这比他成为医生或者律师后可以拯救的要更多。如果没有他，也许数十亿的人会葬身。而如果你打开未来的启示录，会发现Sam被记载在内。  
噢，是的。Sam阻止了天启。当然了，是在Dean的帮助下，但他做到了。Sam怀疑他十几岁的时候是否能够理解这么惊天动地的行为。  
现在Sam仔细思考了这些，也许他并没有那么糟糕。也许他曾是个瘾君子－－流淌着恶魔血液的男孩－－但他和出生以来就萦绕在他周围的命运做斗争，并且他胜利了。他在撒旦的幻觉中活了下来。他去过地狱、炼狱，也去过天堂，甚至在带着身体的碎片回到人间。他曾被谋杀过好几次，但甚至是死亡都无法阻止他回来。  
Sam不仅仅是一个破碎的人。他还是幸存者。  
当他开进地堡把车停在车库里Impala旁边的时候，这个想法再次击中了他。他放任车继续发动了一分钟，只是盯着窗外思考。在此之前他从未仔细思考过所有的这一切，他所经历过的事情，他击败过的东西，而这些都是极大的胜利。  
敲击车窗的声音响起时，他才从思绪中抽离开来，他抬起头，发现Dean正站在外面，穿着Sam出于恶作剧心理买给他的一条围裙，Dean现在只要是做饭的时候就会自豪地穿着它。“你在干吗？”他问道，Dean的声音被他们之间的车窗玻璃遮挡地朦胧不清。Sam耸耸肩，拔下钥匙抓起背包推开车门。  
“抱歉，”他说，跟着Dean穿过车库回到厨房，“我只是在想事情。”  
“好吧，那可不太好，”Dean嘲笑说，“来吧，我刚做完汉堡。我甚至给你做了一个蹩脚的素食味。Cas也许过一会就来了。”  
而这就几乎是他最大的愿景了，站在厨房里、他的哥哥身边，看着Dean为他俩拿出摆在一起的碟子：Sam比所有他能想起来的斯坦福之后的记忆都要开心。这才是真正的关键，不是吗？不论Sam和什么样的怪物战斗过，不论他是赢是输。在那封信中，年轻的Sam说，最重要的是，他要长成一个幸福的人。当然，有时这是一种抗争——经历过这一切，所有的事都是不可预料的。Sam得到了Dean，而他甚至有了人生中第一个真正的属于他的家。也许这不是当他是孩子的时候所期待的事，但这已经足够了。  
当Dean转过身扬起眉盯着他时，Sam才意识到他已经凝视着Dean很久了。“怎么了？为什么这样看着我？”他问道，“我脸上有什么东西？”  
Sam笑着摇了摇头，他靠近Dean。“不，”他说，“我只是刚刚才意识到我真的很幸福。”  
他从他兄弟的手中拿走盘子，把它们放在柜台上，拉近Dean，给了他一个温柔而甜蜜的吻。Dean愉悦地轻哼起来，他把手放在Sam的胸口上感受着他的心跳，直到他们分开彼此。  
“你今天表现得很奇怪，”Dean评价说，试图在Sam的脸上寻找到什么蛛丝马迹，但只发现对方回报的笑容。“但我很高兴你很幸福。既然现在我们已经达成共识了，可以开始吃了吗？”  
Sam又一次笑了，他点点头，加入了Dean，开始在盘子里塞满食物。Castiel出现在不久之后，他们围坐在藏书室里，有说有笑，一直喝酒喝到了凌晨一点。而Sam终于有机会把背包放回卧室。  
Sam和Dean分享同一个房间，尽管他们也在地堡里保留了自己的独立单元。地堡里有足够多的空间，可以弥补他们这么多年里必须和一堆猎魔材料呆在一个狭小空间的不足。Sam以为他一旦回到卧室就会立刻倒到床上，但他还有一些别的要做的事。  
他不是那种会拥有私人物品的人，不像Dean。几乎他房间里所有的东西都是实用性的，没有什么仅仅是为了装饰或是情感原因而存在的东西。但他想，今天可以例外。他清空了拐角边桌子上的一小部分空间，在那里打开了背包，伸进手指摸索到Barry柔软的皮毛，这是他在他父亲储藏室里那堆垃圾中发现的。他把玩具熊放在桌子上，露出一个浅浅的微笑，然后再次把手伸进背包里，掏出那封来自1997年的折叠起来的信。  
他打开信，飞快地扫视了几分钟。他没有真正阅读它，只是让自己想起里面的内容，他把它再次折起来放到Barry旁边。Sam想留着这个，这可以提醒他距离那些糟糕的日子已经过了多久。而他走了多远一条路。  
一等到他完成在卧室里的工作，Sam就穿过大厅走向那个他和Dean共同拥有的房间。Dean已经在床上了，他的眼睛闭着。Sam脱掉衣服悄悄关灯爬到他身边，Dean自动给他挪了一个位置，这样他就可以让一只胳膊搭在Sam的腰上，把头靠在他的肩膀上。  
“你今天去哪儿了？”Dean问道，他的声音被酒精和困倦麻痹着，呈现出模糊的混沌不清。  
“劳伦斯，”Sam打了个哈欠，“我去了一个Dad的没被再租出去的旧储藏室。”  
“是吗？”Dean说，“有没有找到什么很酷的东西？”  
Sam在黑暗中微笑着，“我明早会告诉你的。”  
“你说的。”Dean嘟囔着。Sam确切地感受到了Dean睡着的具体时间，他的呼吸变得悠长，身体放松。Sam跟着Dean的节奏很快就睡着了，而他的嘴唇在睡眠中仍然挂着一抹温柔的笑意。


End file.
